


Des valeurs surannées

by malurette



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Lady Owens était morte sans enfant.





	Des valeurs surannées

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des valeurs surannées (mais c’était les siennes)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Graveyard Book (L’étrange vie de Nobody Owens)  
>  **Personnages :** Lady Owens et Nobody  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle regrette de ne l’avoir jamais considérée comme une mère de son vivant… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jamais considérée comme une mère de son vivant et frustrée pour l’éternité, Lady Owens accède enfin à ce désir de maternité, considéré à son époque comme l’accomplissement ultime d’une femme et d’une épouse et auquel elle espérait se conformer. Elle a toujours aimé les enfants mais son mari n’a jamais voulu en adopter, acceptant de laisser son héritage aller à des cousins.

Quand ce bébé perdu déboule dans le cimetière, requérant soins et protection, elle saute sur l’occasion. Tant pis s’il n’est pas la chair de leur chair : il y a longtemps qu’ils n’en ont plus de toute façon !


End file.
